Anna Summers
by PurpleHotFlames
Summary: Have you ever found a person accidentally, and never thought that they would play a huge part in your life? Elsanna


Have you ever found a person accidentally, and never thought that they would play a huge part in your life? I guess almost everyone have that person. If not, well I guess you haven't met the person yet.

I, used have that person.

I never thought her simple 'Hi' would be her first step in entering my life. There was no warning that she will play a huge part in my life. No heads up that she will make feel a thousands of emotions at once. She just came so unexpectedly that I didn't have time to prepare myself.

It started the day when I was busy scrolling down on my Facebook news feed. Then I got a notification from another website, telling me that someone sent me a private message. Then, it notified me again for the second time before I can even open the first one.

'Hi,' that's what the first message said. It was her, the girl I never knew would be my first love.

I read the second message she sent. It says something about her liking the story I posted in the website. There was something about the compliment she gave that caught me, until now I don't know what it was. I received tons of messages from other readers complimenting my story. But hers was so different.

I replied and thanked her for appreciating the piece I wrote. That was the first thing I told her.

Then she replied back and I did too in every messages she sent. That's how we developed and became friends. Honestly, I didn't see that coming. It came to the point that we revealed our true identy since we were using our pen names in the website.

She gave me her Facebook account.

And that was the first time I saw her beautiful face.

Her cute freckled smile, beautiful strawberry blonde hair amd enchanting teal eyes.

Then we started talking to each other a lot. I found out she lives in a town where my hometown is nearby. She told me her favorite color is green. Her favorite food is chocolate, which we share the same trait. She said she likes the summer, but she loves the winter. And everyday as we talked to each other in a social media, I didn't know I was falling hard for her.

I fell faster when she called me for the first time. I got to hear her enchanting voice, and her beautiful laugh. Her laugh is the reason why I kept fighting to live in this cruel world. I wished to hear her laugh for the rest of my life as I grow old and die.

And then I knew I do love her when I finally saw her in person. Since we were talking to each other for a couple of months now, we decided to meet personally. Since her hometown isn't that far away.

She was there sitting inside a café drinking something that is probably chocolate. She didn't notice me staring at her as she kept on drinking her beverage. Her freckles look even more cute and those teal eyes look more enchanting as it is in her pictures.

At that very moment I knew I was deeply in loved with her.

After months after we met in person, I confessed my feelings to her. I told her I was madly and deeply in love with her, not caring if it was so cliché. At first I was scared that she will push me away with our ruined friendship. But she kissed me and told me she felt the same. I couldn't be more happier that time that we became a couple.

She decided to live in my hometown so we wouldn't have to travel far just to see each other. She stayed near my home which made me glad. Instead of driving for two hours just to meet her now I only have to walk two meters away from my house just to see her lovely face.

We were so happy for years of being together. We shared our first in everyrhing. First kiss, first date, first fight, everything first in a couple.

Until it came to the moment I screw things up.

I kept myself too busy with school, and pushed her away. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I was so caught up with the things happening in my life that I also ruin our relationship.

After that things between us happened so fast.

We broke up.

She left my hometown.

She cut off all means of communication with me.

She disappeared.

I was left broken and it was all my fault.

I thought I could move on and find somebody else.

I was wrong.

I would always search for her in a crowded place.

I would always crave for her melody laugh.

I would always find her enchanting teal eyes.

I would always look for her.

But I know it was too late when I finally saw her again but with another person's arms. He's so lucky to hear her laughter everyday. So lucky to see her amazing teal eyes.

I know it was my fault that it came to this. I'm the only one to blame.

I just hope that he would treat her better than I did. I hope he won't push her away like I did.

I hope he loves her more than I do.

I thank her for being a part of my life. She made it less miserable when we were together.

Thank you and I love you Anna Summers.


End file.
